Human
by BayyBayy
Summary: This is an au that is based off of the concept of Detroit Become Human, but in Batman! It will explore Batman adopting his kiddos as some will be androids and others will be human. I am not too good at descriptions.. Please forgive me! This fanfiction is rated Teen because of language and violence!
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy! This is the first chapter, but it's more of a prologue setting up for whats going to happen later on. That being said this chapter is short. Sorry! Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Wayne Enterprises was a leading company in the creation of androids. There was an android for just about any need, may it be for simple house cleaning all the way to helping the GCPD with catching Gotham's rouges. Androids were at first a fantastic idea as they were useful, and affordable! But then some Androids began to go deviant from their owners, while some were landed in the wrong hands and engineered to cause destruction. As rouges like Two Face and The Penguin used these Androids as your common thug. Which made people of Gotham distrust Androids more and more as time went on.

Even when the Batman appeared to fight against these rouges, didn't help all to much with the paranoia of the citizens as some believed that Batman could be an Android despite the countless newscasts that have shown the Dark Knight bleeding like any human. Which could be understandable as for the Dark Knight was a one man army with multiple gadgets to defeat these rouges. Though this stick of working alone made things tougher than what they should be. As time went on Batman began to slowly work his way into being on the good side of GCPD, especially making alliances with the Commissioner Gordon, Montoya, and even sometimes Harvey.

Though the police could only help Batman so far. Batman has given thought about getting an android himself to help… But he couldn't risk the chance that the android would turn deviant and release out to the public that Batman…. Is Bruce Wayne.

So for now Bruce would just stick with having Alfred Pennyworth the HUMAN butler, and the few alliances in the GCPD as his alliances. Couldn't risk having someone or an android other than Alfred know his identity.

Of course this view will change…. Especially when Haly's Android Circus comes to town…

* * *

**What did yin's think? This is a just a start, I am unsure when the next chapter will be released as my attention span likes to die, but I will update it soon hopefully! This isn't required or anything, but if ya wanna comment anything, criticism, ideas, random comments that's all really cool because yee makes me happy when someone comments something on my stuff! Any who tootles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy! In this chapter it's going to be how Android!Dick ends up with Bruce! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lights beamed into the sky as a crowd of people surrounded a red and white tent. With in this crowd there were two types of people. The ones who were there to see the show, and those who were there to protest the show. Within the protesters you had variety of personalities and posters being waved around. You had those that just stood there with a t-shirt saying "#REALHuman" and you had some flinging their signs around that read "DESTROY ALL BOTS!" yelling curses and harsh words towards the circus. The police stood guard around the protesting crowd, ready just in case if the crowd decided to get violent. In the very back of the police stood Commissioner Gordon chatting away with the billionaire Brucie Wayne.

"If I am honest Mr. Wayne, I think there is more protesters at this circus than there is actual people attending the show," Commissioner commented as he lit up a cigarette.

"Bruce is just fine Commissioner," Bruce started as he pulled out his Brucie smile, "Such a shame as well, I am sure that the show will be delightful!" He said trying to show enthusiasm about the circus.

"It'd be a better show if the performers had actual performers, none of this artificial shit," Commented Harvey Bullock as he pushed pass between the billionaire and the commissioner, "Ya know it started with all that artificial flavorings in food, and now artificial people." Bullock complained as a dark skinned woman came up behind him and thunked him in the back of the head.

"Hush now, and get back to work." Montoya ordered as she Bullock followed behind her as the two went and joined the other cops standing guard around the protesters.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The show will begin in fifteen minutes! Fifteen minutes! Make sure to make your final concession purchases and grab your seats!" The overhead speakers announced as there was an eruption in cheers and boos around the circus tent. Bruce said his goodbye to the Commissioner before slipping inside to take his seat in the stands. Curtains to the backstage shifted as three men slipped behind them in search for the ringleader of the Haly's Android Circus. The walked around backstage snarling at the androids that looked at them until finally the found Haly in the back part of the backstage. The leader of the group walked up to the short graying man and stomped his foot down to make his presence known.

"We told you to stay out of our city old man," The leader snarled as Haly looked up with a slight wary, "I remember specifically saying we didn't want your metal trash here."

"I-I know, but we were requested to come here by Mr. Wa-" Haly was cut off when the leader stepped into Haly's face.

"I don't care who requested for you to come here! Either get out or you'll be paying for it." The leader said as he spun on his heel and began to stomp out.

"But the show is about to go on Zucco!" Haly shouted at the group as the Zucco spun around with a sinister smirk.

"Then you best make a decision quickly old man," Zucco said with poison in his tone. Haly's eyes trailed around the backstage area when he landed on a teen android staring at him as the light on the side of his head blinked yellow out of curiosity.

"Are you alright Mr. Haly?" The android ask as Haly responded with just a dismissive wave at the kid before speaking.

"It's alright Dick, go ahead and get to the other Graysons, the show is about to start." Haly said as the android obeyed it's orders and went to join with the rest of the acrobats. Haly chose to ignore Zucco's threats for now and go on the show. He'd just need to leave Gotham rather quickly that's all. The show began as the crowd booed and cheered as Haly introduced the opening act of the Haly's Android Circus.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you the Flying Graysons!" Haly announced as the spotlight moved to shine on the 3 acrobats on the trapeze towers. If it wasn't for the blue lights on the side of the acrobats' heads, they would have easily been mistaken for a normal mother and father with their son. The three waved down at the crowd as Haly continued his introduction, "They will be performing their signature stunts! All without a net!" Haly bragged as he waved a hand in the air as the tallest male of the acrobats took a jump off the tower and swung on the trapeze swing he jumped to the next swing as the female acrobat took a run and jump she swung on her trapeze swing for a bit before jumping into the arms of the male acrobat. As the youngest acrobat was about to jump, the sound of a rope snapping filled the tent as the audiences all gasped in horror as the trapeze ropes snapped and android models Mary and John fell to their doom. The crowd screamed and gasped as some even got up and rushed out of the tent. While at the top of the tower stood the younger acrobat staring down at this parent figures that were in a tangle of busted parts. The blue light on the side of Dick's head switched to a hue of red for a moment before switching back to the basic blue. The smaller android climbed down from his spot on top of the trapeze towers and ran over to the fallen androids as his blue light changed to yellow as his software began to analyze the situation to the best of its ability. Though Dick's system kept coming up with an error. The younger android looked at the pial of metal silently almost as if he shutdown from the world. Eventually his mind came back online as someone was speaking to him.

"Android DG350, do you copy?" Asked a repairwoman android. Dick blinked a little before looking up at the fellow android.

"Yes," Dick said as the woman began to lead the boy over to Haly before leaving to carry out her duties in cleaning up Mary and John. Haly and Dick both stood in silence as they examined the circus as the crowd slowly dwindled down as people left the stands. The silence between the two soon ceased when billionaire Bruce Wayne came over to Haly.

"I apologize for what happened tonight, I'm sure the show would've been fantastic," Bruce said as Haly looked up at the taller man.

"It's fine… It couldn't have been helped," Haly lied, knowing good for why the tragic even had happened. The two humans eventually moved away from Dick before continuing on with their conversation.

"What's going to happen with the boy?" Bruce asked glancing over at the android, Haly only responded with a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders.

"From what I've heard… and saw… The other Flying Graysons are damaged far beyond affordable repair, as for the boy…" Haly paused for a bit as he thought about before saying his next sentence, "He's going to be shut down Mr. Wayne… The act requires all of the Flying Graysons, it just wouldn't be the same, the Flying Grayson act is just going to simply be replaced by something else. Something that we can afford." Haly explained as Bruce looked over at the android before looking back at Haly.

"I can take him off your hands," Brucie offered as Haly sceptically looked up at the billionaire.

"Why? He isn't a House Assistance android, just programmed for performances," Haly questioned curious as to what a billionaire playboy would need a performance android for.

"That's fine, I'm sure he'll fit right in at my home," Bruce said as Haly still remaining skeptical of the billionaire.

"If you must Mr. Wayne… He's yours.." Haly said as Bruce Wayne gave the ringleader a flashy Brucie Wayne smile, the two men shook each other's hand as they went over Dick. Haly bent his knees a little as he looked the android in the eyes.

"Android DG350 registered your new owner," Haly told the android as the boy's eyes widened and he went to a stiff posture.

"Registering new owner, please say the name and prepare for a facial scan.," Dick said using the scripted lines programmed in his software. Bruce smile at the kid as he stepped into the android's view.

"Bruce Wayne," Bruce stated as the android looked up and down at him. Dick's software was analyzing the details of Bruce's face before finally giving the good to go. Dick back looked up as he gave the classic small smile of an android.

"Welcome Master Bruce Wayne," Dick welcomed.

* * *

**Ahhhhh! I'm unsure when the next chapter will be uploaded, but it's going to be basically a part two to this! So stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

Years pass since Bruce first took in Dick Grayson. The Gotham press went on a field day about the fact that Bruce Wayne.. THE Bruce Wayne took in an android son. Though it was going to happen sooner or later as his company did create androids.  
A few months later after doing slight upgrades to the android, the young sidekick Robin took flight along side with the Batman in Gotham. The little android helped bring a new light into Gotham. As most feared androids, but with this little android running out there risking everything.. Robin made a difference in Gotham. While there was still protest groups, the groups dwindled down in size.

Bruce almost smiled at the light memories of the past, but it was different now. It was last year when he almost lost the android. The crime fighting duo was going up against Scarecrow, when Crane got ahold of the little android. Bruce shuddered at the thought of almost loosing Dick that day. He had to rush the android immediately to the cave. It was a close call, but the android was able to pull through, and with new upgrades. He was now taller, made it easier to take bigger strides with running, and other enhancing equipment. Though since then, the android seemed different. Not just physically, but there was also something to do with the software. Dick just acted differently. Like when he was given an order.. the response time seemed delayed. The android was forced to take a break after that, so the press can get used to Dick Grayson being suddenly taller now.

After the long wait of Robin's absence, the citizens were relieved to see the little bird once again flying in the night. Though this relief didn't last long when the Riddler got loose. The dynamic duo was fighting when Bruce started to get worried for his... son.

"Robin go back to the car." Bruce ordered. Dick stopped what he was doing as he looked curiously at Bruce.

"Batman? Are you sure?" Dick asked as Bruce pointed towards to the Batmobile.

"Go." Bruce grunted as Dick stood up straight and began to walk towards the Batmobile, "And be sure to lock yourself in!" Bruce called as Dick looked back. He paused for a bit, as the light on the side of his head flickered yellow for a moment.

"Yes Batman," Dick finally said. He turned his back on his owner and began walking back to the Batmobile. Once inside, Dick sat straight up in the seat waiting for Bruce's return. His internal clock was counting down the seconds that Bruce haven't show up yet. Those seconds eventually turned to 15 minutes. Then 20 minutes. Dick began to sense something... no feel something was the correct term. Which was odd. Androids shouldn't feel anything, but what was this sinking feeling. The definition of how he'd describe this feeling was worry? But androids don't feel worried, that wasn't in their programming. Seconds ticked by as this feeling grew stronger. Dick didn't know when his hand moved to the door handle. He looked down at it as the whole world just changed into a hue of red. He wanted to go out there, and make sure Bruce was ok, but he was told stay in the Batmobile. Dick starred at his hand for moment as his software sped up trying to figure out what was happening. Then all a sudden, everything just stopped. His software did a soft reboot and the blue light in the side of his head turned to red. Dick didn't know what happened, but now he felt free. He felt free as a bird!

Dick's hand finally pulled on the door handle and left the car. He went running in the direction he left Bruce, but as he was running that feeling of worry.. maybe it was dread? Filled in him as he turned the corner. There was a small trail of blood leading to a dark figure leaning up against the brick wall of a building.

"DAD!" Dick called out, he really didn't know why he did. Androids usually didn't call their owners by parental titles unless they were a child model requested to. Dick ran over to Bruce, and dropped down to his knees to check on his...father. He shook Bruce's shoulder before calling out again, "Dad?' Dick still couldn't understand why, but it just felt right. Bruce slowly began to open his eyes, confused at first, was he just called Dad? That couldn't have been right.

"Robin? Riddler, where is he?" Bruce asked first thing, he tried to get up, but a pain in his right leg shot up a burning pain. Dick tilted his head as he looked around, but he didn't see Riddler anywhere.

"He escaped. Da- Batman are you alright? Where are you hurt?" Dick questioned in a tone Bruce had never heard before.

"I think I've been shot in my right leg... nothing major," Bruce's stated as he tried to stand up again. Dick ducked under Bruce's arm and allowed the man to lean on him. Bruce looked down at Dick when he saw a light glowing red on the side of Dick's head. Bruce remembered studying what that meant in an android, "Robin.. are you deviant?" Bruce asked as they approached the Batmobile. Dick didn't respond, he just made it the Batmobile gently laying Bruce in the back seat. The Robin scales around the car until he was in the front seat. He punched in some buttons on the dashboard, and the car fired up it's engine and began to drive on auto pilot.

"Dick, I am going to ask again. Are you devient?" Bruce asked from the backseat. Dick was silent once again, but finally something mumbled came out of his mouth. Bruce was sure he knew what Dick said, but he wanted to be sure. "Dick can you repeat that? I didn't hear," Bruce asked. Dick twisted around in his seat to look at Bruce. He bit his lip, and then finally answered clearly enough.

"Yes.. I think so." Dick said.

_

Bruce was at first wary of Dick being deviant. After fighting so many deviants, he didn't know what, or who Dick would become. Though a few days pass by, and Bruce began to enjoy the presence of the new Devient Dick Grayson. The android began to display a vibrant bubbly personality. And it was a nice change to have this new light around, but with all this new personality.. Problems began to stir up. It was all a sudden Bruce and Dick just started verbally fighting with each other. This never happened between the two recently, Bruce honestly wasn't prepared for it.

Then today, was the final straw. Bruce was working on a case when he heard someone sneak up behind him, and then the sound of fabric flopping to the floor. The Dark Knight spun around with his chair to see that the Robin uniform was just thrown over the floor, and Dick had his arms crossed and a foot tapping.

"I quit." Dick stated as Bruce looked up at him skeptically.

"You what?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

"I. Quit." Dick sounded out before continuing, "I do not want to be Robin anymore. I am done with that, I want to become my own person Bruce." He said as Bruce just gave a grunt. Not knowing how to respond.

"You can't quit! What are you even going to do if you do?" Bruce questioned as Dick only responded in what sounded like a huff.

"You can't tell me what to do Bruce. At least not anymore! And like I said, I am going to become my own person. That's that." Dick said as he stomped over to the zeta tubes, he stepped inside and turned to face Bruce. Dick's hand reached up to the side of his face as he picked at the light ring on the sirr of his forehead until it popped out. The boy threw it on the ground, smashing it into tiny pieces with his foot before looking back up at Bruce and saying "Bye B."

"Dick! Wait! Just listen to-" Bruce didn't finish his sentence as Dick teleported away. The older man just stood there staring at where Dick once was. He finally blinked, and started going back to the computer when he saw the brightly colored costume lying on the floor. Bruce dropped to his knees, his left leg was a little stiff from still healing from the bullet wound, but Bruce didn't really seem notice, or care. He picked up the costume, Bruce couldn't really comprehend this emotion he was experiencing. He certainly wasn't crying, because Batman didn't cry. Nor did Batman show emotion.

How was it that Dick, this wonderful hard working android being new to the deviant was able to show so much emotion. More emotion than Bruce was ever able to show in most of his life?

How did it all go wrong so quickly?


End file.
